The other keyblade
by mynameisatan
Summary: Alex is a 17-year-old kid who wakes up at twilight town and is found by Roxas and his friends. A promise makes her travel with our favorite keyblade bearer and Donald and Goofy on a long journey around different worlds. - OC/Sora
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I started playing kingdom hearts again after YEARS and decided to write a fanfic with an OC since there aren't many of them out there. English isn't my first language so sorry if there're some grammar errors. Well guys, Enjoy!

 _Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts nor any of their characters, They all belong to Square-Enix and Disney. I just own my OC._

* * *

Where...

Where am I...?

There's just... darkness...

I can't see anything...

...

...

"-ey"

Who...

"Hey! Are you okay?"

Who... is it?

"I think she's waking up"

I stirred my eyes.

When I opened them the first thing I saw was a strong light and everything looked blurry. It was a couple of seconds until everything cleared up and saw four faces around me. They were three boys and a girl.

"Hey! You woke up!" one said. He was a bit chubby, with black hair and a large headband. He was using a large red jersey with a white sleeved shirt under it.

"Don't be so noisy, Pence!" A guy with spiky blond hair said to the chubby guy called Pence. He was using a black shirt with a gray best on and a pair of baggy Capri pants with a camouflage pattern. He had a stern look while looking at Pence.

"Guys please, don't be so loud." Said the girl. She had bright green eyes and brown hair. She was using an orange tank top and khaki-colored Capri pants. She had her arms crossed and was looking at both guys.

"Hey, are you okay?" The other guy said with a softer voice. He had golden blond hair, and it was spikier than the other guy. His eyes were bright blue and He was using a black high-collared shirt with a white jacket over it. He was kneeling next to me, his face showing concern.

It's when I noticed I was lying on something soft. I tried to sit up, a small groan leaving my lips. I felt a twinge in the back of my head as I straightened up. Instantly my hand flew to touch the area of my suffering. Glancing down at my lap I checked my clothes. I was with a pair of green shorts that reached the middle of my thighs and knee-high black socks, and a red long-sleeved shirt with white stripes.

"Can you talk?" I looked over at the blue-eyed blond and nodded.

"Y-yeah, sorry. Is just that... I don't know how I got here..." I said with a hoarse voice, looking around where I was. It was a square room with bricked walls. There were a lot of pipelines hanging on the walls and some posters. I was sitting on an old-looking green couch at the side of the room.

"We found you near the old mansion! Well, more like Roxas and Pence found you there." Said the other blond. He extended his hand to me. "Hey, I'm Hayner. These are Pence, Olette and Roxas." Those named raised their hands and waved them in a greeting gesture. "And you are...?"

"Oh, uhm-" I said, searching in my memories what was my name. Somehow everything was fuzzy and it was difficult to remember. Suddenly I felt a strong pang in my head. I lifted my hand to my head again, and then somehow I could remember my name.

"Hey, you okay there?" Pence said.

"Y-yes. Uhm- my name is Alex" I said, while giving a soft smile to them.

"Well Alex, is nice to meet you! So... do you remember how you got to the old mansion?" Said Olette. I furrowed my eyebrows and glanced at my hands that were resting at my lap. Again, I tried to remember anything before I woke up but got nothing. I don't even remember being at the 'old mansion' wherever it was.

"Actually... I don't..." I said, totally defeated. "I can't remember anything but my name." The guy's shoulders slumped a bit.

"What should we do guys?" said Olette.

"Maybe if we look around town you will remember something?" said Pence.

"You know? That sounds like a good idea. What do you say?" Hayner asked me. I thought about it for a second.

It could actually help me, right? I need to remember something while looking around.

"I think so too." I said. They all nodded enthusiastically and straightened up. Roxas extended his hand to me "Let's go then" he said. I nodded and took his hand.

Something tells me this will be a long day.

* * *

"Isn't it a bit scary being here at all for you guys?" I said.

We were sitting at the top of the clock tower at station plaza. Everyone was eating "sea-salt" ice cream, while I was trying hard not to look over the edge.

The sun was already setting and we were resting after the day we had. We walked around all twilight town and had not a single clue how I got here. I felt so frustrated and upset after we finished looking that Roxas and the rest invited me to the usual place they go when they want to relax.

That being at the top of a freaking tower.

At least I discovered another thing about me. I'm terrified of heights.

"Not at all" said Hayner.

"Ehm, Alex... I don't think I can feel my arm"

Oh yeah, right. Since I was feeling so terrified I found the need to clung to the closest thing I had, that thing being Roxas's arm who was sitting next to me.

"I'm sorry..." I murmured, releasing a bit my hold and kept eating my ice cream. I huffed and looked at the sky. "Now what I'm going to do? Where am I going to stay...?"

"Hey you can stay with one of us!" said Pence, scratching his head after saying that "well, not me, sorry... I'm not sure mom would want any visitors for now..." then, everyone got thinking faces.

"I have family over at my house so I don't think I could help..." Said Olette.

"Hey, you could stay with Roxas! He lives alone after all. Right Roxas?" Said Hayner. Roxas looked a bit troubled but then shook it off and gave me a small smile.

"Yeah, you can stay with me if you want." I smiled him back and nodded. "Thank you so much!" I said. Then everyone stayed silent for a while, just relaxing and enjoying the view of the town.

"You know... We only have two more days together." said Olette.

"Huh?" Asked Roxas, totally puzzled. I chuckled under my breath.

"Summer vacation, remember?" Realization crossed over his face.

"Oh...right." He said, sounding disappointed. So, school is starting soon, huh?

"I wonder in what grade I was..."I said.

"Well, you don't look much older than we are!" said Pence. I glanced at him and then at the rest. Now that I noticed he's right. I looked around 17. I have big round brown eyes, light skin and brown hair that reached below my shoulders and was divided in two layers.

"Yeah, you're probably one grade above us." said Hayner, finishing his ice cream. Then he sighed "Tomorrow we search in town, guys."

"Next day is the fair" said Pence. Olette sighed.

"The last day of summer." she said. Hayner turned quickly to her.

"Don't say that! You'll give me an ulcer!" he exclaimed and turned away.

"Not if you explode from all that ice cream first." said Pence and everyone started laughing, except Roxas, who seemed like he was thinking in something else.

"Are you okay, Roxas?" I asked him lowly enough for him to hear. He looked at me startled first and then shook his head. "Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks" he answered. Then he stood up and stretched up. "I'm sure you're exhausted after everything. Come on, I'll show you my place." I nodded and took his hand so I could stand up without thinking that I could fell over. As on cue, the rest stood up too.

"Let's get going then." said Hayner.

* * *

"And this is where I live. I just have only one bed though, but I think we can arrange It." said Roxas. We were above the usual spot, where Roxas live. It was a small room with a desk and chair on one side and in front of a big window was his single bed and on the other side there's a small closet. I checked around and then looked at him.

"I really don't know how to thank you, Roxas. I can sleep on the floor, I have no problem with it." I told him. Roxas shook his head and went to the closet and took out some sheets and blankets.

"I'll sleep on the floor, don't mind it." he said. I sighed.

"Look Roxas, you're being kind enough to let me sleep here. Please, just sleep on your bed. "I told him. Again he just shook his head.

Hard headed.

"Okay okay." I said. Roxas glanced at me and smiled. I rolled my eyes and sat at his bed. I looked at him as he was extending the blankets the blankets on the floor and then walked to his closet again, taking out to pair of pajamas. "Take this one" He told me.

"Thank you" I murmured. He nodded and went to his door.

"I'm going to change, alright? I'll be back soon" and with that he walked through the door, closing it behind him. I let out a sigh and stretched.

I really felt exhausted.

I stood up and started to take off my clothes and then put on the pajamas Roxas gave me. As I finished Roxas came back and walked over the blankets, lying down over them. I took this as a signal to do the same so I pulled over the sheets to the side and lied down on the bed, turning off the light before covering myself.

"Good night, Roxas." I sad, avoiding a yawn while talking.

"Good Night, Alex" He answered.

And almost instantly, I feel asleep.

* * *

 _"You must OBEY ME." A woman told me, her face was blurry. She had long black horns over her head and she was wearing a black rob._

 _"NO! I'm sick of all of this! Why can't you just free me!?" I screamed. The other woman got engulfed in dark green flames as she lifted her staff. Slowly, she walked towards me as I gave a couple of steps back._

 _"You want to be free? LET'S SEE WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS" She pointed at me with her staff and suddenly a dark light knocked me over._

*THUD*

My eyes flew open just to see Roxas looming over me, as the upper half of my body was on the floor and the other half on the bed. He lifted his eyebrow as he looked at me. I smiled embarrassingly.

"Hey, Roxas. Good morning." He chuckled and stretched his hand. I took it and he helped me to stand up.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well? Remember anything?" He asked. I scratched my head and shook it. "Well, we should probably get changed and look for the rest. Let's see what we can do today."

"Alright!"

* * *

We walked down to the usual spot and there they were. Hayner, Pence and Olette were sitting and talking something about school. Roxas calmly but with a smile at seeing at his friends walked towards them ahead of me.

"Hey guys. Man, I could not sleep last night..." He started saying. I furrowed my eyebrows as I stopped next to Roxas. The rest kept talking between them without acknowledging us. "...guys?" Roxas repeated, confused.

"Hey, guys? What's happening?" I said as they stood up. Nobody looked at us, almost as if we were ghosts. They started walking towards us but as me and Roxas tried to stop them, they walked right through us, first Hayner, and then Pence and at the end Olette. Roxas and I froze up. In panic I looked at my hands and then my body. They were looking pretty normal. Then, I reached out to Roxas and I could actually touch him. Roxas and I looked at each other puzzled.

"What the hell...?" I murmured as Roxas sighed. He walked towards something like a table and picked up a paper. "What's that?" I asked as I looked over his shoulders. It was a picture of Hayner, Pence and Olette in front of the Old Mansion. Roxas tensed up. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I-I was in this picture. I'm supposed to be here..." He said. "What's happening...?" He then dropped the picture where it was and turned around "Let's go, something strange is happening here." he said and started walking. I gave the picture one last glance and jogged behind Roxas towards the exit.

As we were walking out of the Usual Spot Roxas paused and l looked at both ways, deciding going in direction of the sandlot. We gave one step when suddenly strange gray creatures appeared from the floor.

"Look at what it's come to. I've been given the icky orders to destroy you, if you refuse to come back with me -oh, who do we have here?"

I turned around so quickly that my head started spinning.

Shaking the feeling off, I glanced at the man who was standing behind us. He was a tall man with red flaming hair, he had green emerald eyes and what looked like an inverted purple tear drop was bellow each eye. He was using a long black coat and a pair of gloves that matched it.

"We're... best friends, right?" Roxas said. I turned my head to him and cocked it to a side.

Roxas... knew him?

The red-headed guy, looking like he completely forgot his last question, scratched his head in response to Roxas.

"Sure... but I'm not getting turned in a dusk for-" Then realization crossed his face "-wait a sec!" he said with wide eyes, enthusiastically "You remember now!?" Roxas glanced at the floor for a second, almost guiltily, and said "Y-yeah..." and then glanced at the gray things that were standing around us, waiting for some kind of signal to attack. The red guy straightened up.

"Great! But, you know, gotta make sure and all. So uhm..." he paused for a second "What's our boss's name?" He asked. Roxas glanced at the floor again, but this time looking directly at a stick that was lying between us. Red head sighed, sounding disappointingly and sad at the same time, as Roxas picked up the stick. "I can't believe this..." Then a bright light appeared on Roxas hand and the stick changed to a large blade that looked like a key. In shock I glance at Roxas, then at the giant key, and then at the red head. Just in time to see him about to swing at us what seemed to be chakrams. "Get behind me" I heard Roxas said to me, almost inaudible, as he changed to a fighting stand.

Without taking my eyes from the red head I begin to move, when he froze. Looking around to the gray things I noticed they were frozen to. "What-"

"Roxas, to the mansion! The time has come!" A voice said, making me jump. Looking around frantically, I began to search for the owner of the voice, only to find that we were the only ones there that could move. I glanced back at Roxas, who seemed to pay no much mind to what had happened and looked at the sky.

"Hayner! Pence! Olette!" He screamed. He closed his eyes for a second and then turned to me. "I don't know what is going to happen, but stick close to me." He said. I nodded my head firmly and Roxas gave a small smile. "Then, let's go!"

And we ran in direction to the old mansion.

* * *

"What are these things?" I screamed, as I tried to dodge one of the gray humanoids tried to attack me.

"I don't know! They just started appearing a couple of days ago!" Roxas answered.

We were in front of the old mansion. In the way here appeared a lot of those gray things, Roxas tried to get rid of them with his keyblade (What he had called it) but more and more started appearing, leaving us surrounded by the time we got here since the gates to the mansion were locked.

Roxas then murmured something, kind of difficult to catch, and then pointed his keyblade to the lock of the gates. A light engulfed the lock and it made it disappear, opening the gates. Roxas looked at me and signaled me to follow him, then we ran inside the mansion. Before reaching the front door, I glanced over my shoulder to see if the gray things were following us when I saw a dark-coated figure standing before them, he was carrying a large red blade. He turned in a fighting stand as the gates starting closing behind him and began fighting.

"Hurry up!" I heard Roxas said. I turned my head to him and saw that he was already inside. Without turning around once again I started running behind Roxas. As we were inside the mansion, we looked around. We were standing in the hall, there was a couple of doors nearby and a two set of stairs that lead to the second floor were on each side. Everything looked old and was covered in dust.

Definitely an abandoned mansion.

Roxas didn't waste much time and walked straight to the left-sided stairs, me following close behind. Once in the second floor, turning left there was a door. Roxas glanced at me and then walked towards it, opened the door and we walked in.

It was a big white room, with a large white table in the center with only two chairs situated in both heads of it and other white furniture. In the walls were hanging different drawings. Roxas walked around the room, looking at the drawings just to stop in front of one of the. In it, there was a blond figure with spiky hair and dark coat, walking in a street with tall dark buildings. Then, Roxas groaned and clenched his head almost desperately.

I jumped and ran to Roxas.

"Roxas! Are you okay!?" I said. Roxas didn't respond and kept groaning for a couple of seconds, then the pain seemed to stop as Roxas glanced at me, with confusion in his eyes as he straightened up. He looked around again and his eyes stopped directly behind me. I turned around and saw a blonde girl with pale skin sitting in one of the chairs at the head of the white furniture. She was dressed in a white dress. Her bright blue eyes were scanning Roxas and then me.

"Organization XIII... They're a bad group." Roxas said.

"Bad or good, I don't know. They're a group of incomplete people who wish to be whole. To that end, they are desperately searching for something." She said calmly, looking directly at him. Then, her eyes landed on me. "I see... another one. You'll find what you're looking for soon. Your destiny, your purpose." She told to me, smiling lightly. I furrowed my eyebrows.

I didn't even know what I was looking for.

But... she said it was my destiny...

I lifted my hand, setting it over my chin in a thinking gesture. If it's my destiny, is something that it must happen, right? And she said I'll know what it is soon...

Then, Roxas chuckled. I dropped my hand and looked at him questioningly.

"Funny?" Blondie said.

"It's just, I think... I've been running away from the question I really wanna ask..." he answered as he walked towards the table until he was standing next to it and leaned on "What's gonna happen to me now? Just tell me that, nothing else really matters anymore." My eyes widened.

What's gonna happen to Roxas?

"You are-" and then, the blonde froze.

"Naminé!" Roxas yelled. In horror I saw her image started to break in small pieces until she disappeared completely and gasped when a tall figure appeared. His face was covered in red bandages, only leaving his right eye and mouth without covering. He had two belts over his head and was wearing a long red cape.

"There's no knowledge that has the power to change your fate." He said. Roxas furrowed his eyebrows.

"Even If it doesn't, I wanna know. I have the right to know!" He demanded.

"A Nobody doesn't have a right to know. Nor does it even have the right to be." The man said sternly.

"Either way, what IS a nobody? And what is going to happen to Roxas?" I said. I was feeling furious already at what was going to happen to him and no one was giving clear answers. The man looked at me, as if only noticing now that I was in the same room. As he opened his mouth to answer a black-coated figure appeared in the middle. It looked like he was the one who stopped the gray things at the gates when we were entering the mansion.

"DiZ, we're out of time. Too many Nobodies!" The figure said. Then, next to "DiZ", a dark portal appeared with Naminé in it.

"Roxas. Nobodies like us are only half a person. You won't disappear. You'll be whole!" She yelled.

A look of horror crossed over Roxas face and I paled. "I'll... disappear...?" he murmured. DiZ clenched his hands and walked over Naminé "No further outburst!" He said as he took Naminé and pulled her to the portal, trying to cover her mouth.

"Wait!" "Stop!" We both yelled as we ran towards them but stopped instantly when the dark figure stood before us, impeding us to walk further. Naminé pulls DiZ's hand off of her mouth "Roxas! We will meet again. And then we can talk about everything. I may not know it's you, and you may not know it's me. But we will meet again. Someday soon. I promise!" she said as her image started to fade in the portal with DiZ.

"Let her go!" Roxas screamed, holding out his hand "Naminé!", but it was too late, the portal vanished as the dark figure did the same. Roxas looked at the floor guiltily. I sighed and lifted my hand and rested it on Roxas's shoulder.

So... Roxas is a nobody... and nobodies are the half of a person... so... Roxas will have to give up his life so he can be complete?

Roxas lifted his head and looked at me, then at the door. "Well, I kind of have the hint of what I gotta do now..." he said. He straightened his back and took my hand. "Let's go" he said.

As we walked out of the white room "nobodies" started to appear. Roxas pulled my hand and we started running towards the other wing, trying to dodge the attack of the gray creatures.

Rapidly, we opened the door and closed it instantly once we were inside. Sighing in relieve, I looked around the new room we were in. It was a large library with a lot of books, in the center was a square table with a candelabrum standing in the middle of it. We walked near it and saw that something was drawn on the table and a notebook with the same draw was next to it with a yellow marker. Roxas took it and draw a symbol that was missing in the table's drawing.

A small light appeared over it and then a great part of the floor started shining. Roxas looked around dumbly as the area of light was expanding. Rolling my eyes, I took Roxas's arm and pulled him quickly to an area that wasn't shining. We turned to see that the part where we were standing disappeared and showed a set of stairs that took to some kind of secret basement.

Glancing at each other for a second, we started descending the stairs and walked through a door which led us to another set of stairs, with another basement at the end. The room was dark and the only thing being in there was a machine with a lot of monitors and another door near it which was closed. Roxas walked to the monitors and as he was looking at them he groaned just as he did in the white room.

But it seemed this time the pain was stronger.

"Roxas!" I yelled when I saw him kneeling and clenching his head. This time, the pain lasted shorter, as I saw him straightening again. "Roxas? Hey, what's-" then, the keyblade appeared in his hand and a look of pure anger showed in his face. He jumped on the machine and started to hit the monitors with his blade with violent movements. "Roxas! Stop!" I said in panic while trying to pull Roxas away from the machine.

Not with much success.

Only when he saw that the machine was destroyed, he stopped. His breathing was agitated and a look of satisfaction was on his eyes. We hear a light thud and turned to see the source. The door near us had opened.

Taking it as a signal, we walked in and ended in a large empty hall.

While looking around it we saw a door at the other side. Being the first to notice it, I walked to it directly only to see that it was closed. I turned around "Hey Rox-" and Nobodies appeared "them again?" I finished saying with a sigh.

As quickly as they appeared, as quickly Roxas finished with them with his keyblade. "You're getting good at it, huh?" I told him with a smirk. He chuckled but stopped when another voice talked.

"Simply amazing, Roxas." We turned to see the red head again at the door from where we walked in.

"Axel." he said, serious.

"You really do remember me this time? I'm so flattered!" Axel said as he lit part of the room in fire, making a circle where only he and Roxas were inside, leaving me on the outside

Probably so I won't be a nuisance.

"But you're too late!" I heard him said. In panic I tried to get closer only to jump back. The heat from the flames was too strong to be closer. "Two!?" then, the only thing that I could hear were groans and the sound of clashes of metal against metal.

After some minutes of feeling over the edge, the flames disappeared. Axel was panting, almost kneeling on the floor on one side and Roxas was standing, looking at him on the other side.

"Axel..." The mentioned lifted his head and looked at Roxas with a smile.

"Let's meet again in the next life" He said while panting.

"Yeah, I'll be waiting." Roxas said with a nod. Then, shadows appeared around Axel, warping him in darkness.

"Silly. Just because you have a next life-" He said with a joking tone, before disappearing. Roxas stared longingly at the spot where Axel disappeared when the door behind me slid open, making me yelp. Instantly, he looked at me and relaxed.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked him. Roxas walked and stood before me. He chuckled. "What's funny?" I said half smiling.

"It seems like we inverted scripts." He said. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "You ready?" I asked him as we fell silent.

The most probable thing is that... his other half is passing that door and Roxas will no longer exist...

Why does my heart hurt so much?

Roxas sighed and looked at a side. He's probably thinking the same as me. Then, with a steady look, he glanced back at me and then at the door. "I'm ready." I smiled at him I turned around, just to be stopped by Roxas taking my hand.

"Wait!" he said. I turned fully to him. He seemed to struggle with what he was going to say until he opened his mouth. "Naminé said... that you would find you purpose soon too, right? Maybe... it has something to do with me when I'm a whole...?" He said. I nodded "Yeah, I kind of was thinking the same thing." I answered. He nodded his head too "Then... when I wake up, I'll probably not remember you, but you'll know it's me. So please... try to stay with me. I'm not really sure, but I think we could really help each other if we stay together... I just... feel it." he finished.

I smiled warmly at him and shook his hand. "Then, it's a promise!" I said. Roxas happily returned the gesture.

"This is not a goodbye, we will see each other again." He told me. I stepped closer at him and gave him a hug without much thinking, noticing that I reached around his ears.

I was sure he needed a hug right now.

Roxas tensed up for a second then relaxed and returned the hug. "Thank you..." he said. We separated and I took a step back. I chuckled at seeing Roxas's faint blush in his cheeks. "Don't laugh!" he said and I laughed louder. I stepped aside and held out my arm, signaling him to enter. "Then, shall we go?" I said. Roxas nodded and walked in the room.

As we entered the first thing we saw where egg-like capsules. Most of them empty, only two were occupied. Roxas froze in front of them and I looked from behind him.

"...Donald...Goofy?" He whispered. One capsule had a white...duck with a blue beret and blue... outfit.

It is really not clear thanks to the capsules.

And the other capsule contained a... dog with black fur, droopy ears and two bucked teeth. On his head was an orange hat with a pair of red googles at the bottom of it. He was using a green turtleneck sweater and a dark vest over it.

Really strange animals in my opinion, but who cares, right?

Roxas turned his head to the side. I did the same and saw that he was watching at a door at the end of the corridor. With slow steps, we walked to it. Roxas stopped in front of the door for a second before opening it completely.

It was a big white room, almost like the other one where Naminé was, but this one had almost nothing. The only thing standing out in there being a large capsule, bigger than the ones outside, and in front of it DiZ was standing looking directly at us. Like he was expecting us to arrive at any minute.

"At last, the keyblade's chosen one." He said, only looking at Roxas. The keyblade wielder took a couple of steps with an annoyed face.

"Who are you talking to? Me? Or Sora?" He said.

"To half of Sora, of course. You reside in darkness. What I need is someone who can move about the realm of light and destroy Organization XIII, just like your friend here." He said the last while signaling at me. I gasped and Roxas turned to me.

"I'm... a keyblade wielder too?" I asked him with shock, but rapidly pushed it at the back of my head "Who are you anyway? And why do you need us!?" I asked him, walking so I could stand next to Roxas.

"I am a servant of the world." At this he laughed. I furrowed my eyebrows "And if I'm a servant, then you should consider yourself a tool, at best."

"Shut up!" I snarled.

"Was that... was that supposed to be a joke?" Roxas asked, then the keyblade appeared on his hand "'cause I'm not laughing!" He yelled and ran towards DiZ. He lifted the keyblade with both hands and jumped to strike at DiZ, but the keyblade passes through him ad DiZ's image waver. My eyes widened and Roxas jumped back, surprised that DiZ was not really standing there.

"My apologies... This is only a data-based projection." Roxas, now furious, started attacking DiZ's projection repeatedly until it disappeared, only to appear again behind a panting Roxas, nearer to the capsule "Come, over here." he said.

Roxas straightened up and glared at DiZ "I hate you so much..." he says.

"You should share some of that hatred with Sora. He's far too nice for his own good." DiZ answers.

"No! My heart belongs to me!" Roxas said, then ran towards DiZ to attack him again, but his projection disappeared instantly. At the same time the capsule glowed and started opening itself. I walked towards Roxas and stood next to him. The Capsule finished opening and it showed a sleeping boy with lightly tanned skin and spiky brown caramel hair. He was using a red outfit and a black and white jacket over it.

"Sora..." Roxas whispered. I lifted my hand to put it over his shoulder. He turned his head slightly to look and me and put his hand over mine.

"Sora is Sora... and Roxas is Roxas." I told him with a small smile. He nodded and looked back at Sora.

"You're lucky" he started with a sad smile "Looks like my summer vacation is... over"

Then, white light engulfed Roxas and he started to vanish.

"Roxas!" I screamed, with tears in my eyes that I didn't notice where already rolling on my cheeks "We'll see each other again! I promise!" Roxas turned to me and smiled.

And then, he disappeared.

And I started sobbing.

Somehow... this guy I just met a day before made me like this. He got me crying like a baby when we just knew each other around 24 hours.

Why was it so painful?

He wasn't dead. He was inside Sora now.

He was part of him now.

But why do I keep crying?

Then, a loud thud sounded behind me.

"Sora!"

I tried to dry my tears with my hands and turned to see Donald and Goofy running towards the yet sleeping Sora, Only noticing me when they were in front of me. Donald gave me a questioning look while Goofy got on his knees next to me with a sympathetic look.

"Are ya okay miss? What're ya doing in here?" he asked me. I looked at him "I-"

"Sora!" Donald yelled. Both Goofy and I turned to see Sora with his eyes opened. The boy glanced at Goofy and Donald and smiled, seeming like he didn't noticed me yet since goofy was in front of me. Sora proceeded to stretch his muscles out, causing the laugh of both dog and duck at seeing that his clothes was a bit short. Sora then jumped off from the capsule and Goofy stood up.

"Donald! Goofy!" He said before embracing them. The three started hopping around and laughing loudly. Then, a small insect, a cricket, climbed over Sora's shoulder. The little guy yawned and stretched. "That was some nap!" he said and jumped to the floor. Sora stopped and looked incredulously at him.

"You mean, we were asleep?" the boy asked.

"I guess we musta been, or I don't think we'd be so drowsy" the cricket answered.

"When do ya think we went to sleep?" Goofy asked. Then everyone was in a thinking stand. "Uuh..."said the duck.

"Let's see... We defeated Ansem..." said Sora. Goofy nodded "Yep" he said. "...restored peace to the world...found Kairi... Oh yeah, and then we went to look for Riku. I think that's right so far." the boy continued.

"Then what?" Asked Donald. Goofy then glanced at the cricket.

"What does your journal say, Jiminy?" said cricket took out a small notebook and checked the last pages.

"Gee, there's only one sentence... "Thank Naminé." Hmm... I wonder who that is..." He answered. At hearing that name I let out a gasp.

Naminé knew Sora and the rest too?

Why didn't they remember her?

I guess my gasp was too loud... or maybe the silenced room echoed it or whatever. The thing is that the four persons before me turned around with surprised faces.

Well, mostly Sora and Jiminy.

"Oh right." said goofy. Sora glanced at me puzzled, then at Donald and Goofy, noticing not a single gesture of surprise from them.

"You know her?" asked Sora. Donald rolled his eyes. "She was crying like a baby inside the room before we got here." I furrowed my eyebrows and stood up.

"Was not!" I huffed. Sora seemed to want to laugh but contained it. "Whatever. I'm Alex, nice to meet you guys." The puzzled look returned to Sora and he opened his mouth to ask but the cricked was faster than him.

"If it's not much annoyance, could you tell us why where you here? Or how did we got here? Do you know who Naminé is?" He asked rather quickly. By when he finished I was with my eyebrows lifted in surprise by the speed of his questions. Trying to remember the order of the questions I responded what I knew.

"Well, it kind of is a long story how I got here actually. How you got here? I'm not too sure myself, the only thing I know is that a guys named DiZ brought you here while you were sleeping and Naminé... I'm not so sure too... I just met her a couple of hours before but I can say she is a really nice person. I do know she helped in the process so you could wake up, Sora, Donald and Goofy... and Jiminy" I answered them. They kept silent for a minute or so, trying to process everything I said. Goofy lifted his hand, as in wanting to ask something. I nodded at him.

"But... why were you crying miss?" Goofy asked. I sighed and pulled back my hair with my hand.

"Uhm- well... it's kind of dumb actually..." I said.

"Nonsense! You can just tell us!" Sora said reassuringly, and looking back at Sora... It was almost as if I was seeing Roxas again through his bright blue eyes.

Right, I made a promise to Roxas to stay with Sora.

A promise to see each other again.

"Well, you see... I don't actually know how you guys fell asleep, but I know that since that happened another person appeared, His name was Roxas." I started telling them. I glanced to the floor then at them, which make them give me encouraging nods so I could continue "Right, I met Roxas just yesterday when -I don't know how- ended here in twilight town, and he and his friend helped me. The thing is, Roxas and I became good friends I think. He passed through a lot of things today and discovered that there was a place where he was needed... that... being with you Sora." I said. Sora's puzzled look indicated me that I needed to explain further "Roxas was... your nobody, Sora. He was your half." Sora's eyes widened and then he looked at the rest, they were with the same surprised faces. His eyes returned to me. "Do you know how that happened?" he asked. I shook my head.

"but Sora-" I said, waiting until he turned to me again "I made a promise to Roxas that I would stay with you... so... if it doesn't sound bad to you, you think I could hang with you guys?" Sora glanced at his friend and then turned to me.

"I-"

"NO!" said Donald. Sora turned quickly to the duck with raised eyebrows and goofy did the same "We don't need extra weight over our shoulders! Is enough with us!"

"Donald!" Sora said. I furrowed my eyebrows and glared at the duck.

"What! She'll be just a nuisance waiting to be protected!" he finished. My glare hardened over the bird. I rolled my eyes.

"Look here, bird. Just so you know, I'm a keyblade wielder too." At this, the boy's eyes widened in enthusiasm.

"Really!? See Donald! It would be no problem!" he said as he jumped next to me. "The more the merrier, right?" he said. Goofy laughed and nodded while Donald huffed and turned around. Sora chuckled and turned to me "Don't worry about him, he seems like that but he's a real softy. You'll win him over in no time." I chuckled at this and nodded. Donald, who seemed to have heard what the boy said, just glared at me and turned around.

"Then, shall we go and explore outside?" I jumped and turned around "right here" I looked everywhere until my eyes landed on the cricket who now was on my shoulder. Sora laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, Alex here can show us around!" I chuckled and started walking towards the exit.

"Well then, follow me."

* * *

"You know, I think I've been to this town." Sora said with his arms crossed, as we were walking near the Usual Spot.

"What's it called?" Donald asked. Sora thought for a second.

"Hmm... Guess I must've imagined it." I chuckled at this. Sora turned to me with a small smile and a half lifted eyebrow.

"Is just that... it's probably because of Roxas that you feel that way." Sora made an "ooh" sound and nodded in understanding, then resumed walking.

As they entered one by one I paused, remembering how earlier in the same day Hayner, Pence and Olette couldn't see nor Roxas nor me and how they walked through us. I tried to shrug it off and entered the Usual Spot.

"What do you want!?" I heard Hayner ask Sora, with hostility on his voice. Sora lifted both arms as in making a shield and then scratched his head.

"Uh, nothing. Just wondering what was back here."

"Now you know. This is our spot." Hayner said, crossing stares with me, just to turn around like he didn't know me.

Ouch.

Pence stood up from his seat and walked closer to us "Umm..." he said while he studied our faces.

"What?" Asked Sora. Then Olette and Hayner stood up, only Olette walking over us.

"You're...new around here, right? I'm Pence." He said. Then Hayner walked closer and stood next to Pence.

"Hayner. Nice to meet you, but we got stuff to do, so catch ya later." He said and walked out the room. Pence and Olette tried to ignore his reaction and the last presented herself.

"My name's Olette. Hey, did you finish up the summer homework, yet? Independent studies are the worst, huh?" Sora looked incredulously at her "Homework?" he repeated, he then glanced at Donald, Goofy and then at me, we shrugged our shoulders.

"Hey, what're your names?" Asked Pence. Did they really... don't recognize me?

"Oh, sorry. We're Sora, Donald, and Goofy." Said dog answered. Then Pence and Olette glanced at me. I felt a pang in my chest. "I-I'm, ehm- Alex..." I said, almost whispering. Sora noted my reaction and tried to cover it up with a "Hey there" to them. Pence and Olette looked at each other for a second and turned to us again.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, we just met someone who was looking for you" Olette said. The three mentioned showed surprised faces, then Pence continued "He sure seemed in a hurry. He had a black coat on so I couldn't see his face, but he had these big round ears." I glanced at the trio and saw them in thinking stances, then Donald exclaimed "The King!" and Goofy and Sora nodded.

"Where'd you see him?" asked Sora.

"At the station." answered Pence.

"The station! Thanks!"

"Well, we'd better get back to that assignment." said Olette, "Later." said Pence and both walked out. I stared at their back for a second and turned to see Sora with a concerned look

"Are you okay?" He asked me. I nodded and looked back at the exit.

"Those were Roxas friends... and they couldn't remember me...I was thinking, if that meant that they forgot about him too." I said while rubbing my arms.

"Oh boy! The king is trying to find us!" said Donald. Sora glanced at him and at Goofy, and at the end at me.

"Yeah! Let's go to the train station!" Sora said. We all nodded and walked out of the usual spot.

* * *

We were running towards the central station, with me at the lead since I knew where it was. It was for a moment when I noticed that Sora was running next to me, while sending me obvious glances of curiosity.

"Have something to ask?" I told him, startling him at first, then he nodded "Yeah, ehm- How did you got here again?" he asked. I glanced at him before returning my eyes to the way. "I don't remember, actually. I just know that I was found near the old mansion with my memories completely erased, only remembering my name." I finished as we arrived to the central station.

"Really? That's tough." He said. I nodded and began walking towards the entrance with the trio next to me when a group of nobodies appeared and surrounded us. "This doesn't look good" I murmured. Sora heard me and nodded his head. Then, he summoned his keyblade and started fighting, with Donald and Goofy next to him.

I watch closely at Sora (while running away of course) how he was fighting with his Keyblade. He swung it from side to side. Jumping high in the air and slashing at the nobodies.

I wanted to fight too.

I was not sure if it was because I was seeing them fighting so energetically or because I now knew that I could summon a keyblade too.

As Sora slashed at another nobodies, he glanced at me and saw me dodging at the gray creatures. "What are you doing? Bring out your keyblade!" He said and turned to another nobody.

"E-Ehm, remember when I told you-*huff*- that I could not remember anything?" I said as I dodged to another nobody. "Yeah!" I heard him said. "Well, that goes for my keyblade too! I can't remember how to summon it!" I said as I ran behind him. Sora slashed at the nobody and turned to me. "That's easy! Just imagine you have it in your hand! You just need to concentrate!" he said as he lifted his keyblade to protect himself from a nobody who jumped at him.

"Easy for you!" I yelled as I run to other side with a nobody running behind me. "Just try it!" he said.

I closed my eyes tightly and tried to imagine the keyblade, without stopping running I prayed to the gods to not fall and die by the hands of the annoying creature behind me. That was for a couple of seconds until I felt a strange warm in my right hand. "You did it!" I hear Sora said. My eyes flew open an widened at seeing a Keyblade similar to Sora's, the only difference being the guard, since Sora's was golden and mine's was blue. I stopped running and turned to the nobody that was behind me and saw that it had stopped too.

I stood in a fighting stance and ran towards the nobody, swinging my blade and slashing it on its body. I did this for a couple of times until the creature disappeared. I panted and smiled, and looked around to see at the rest still fighting.

And like that, I was in the middle of the fight too, killing nobodies.

But not for far too long.

The amount of nobodies kept increasing and increasing, and in our side everyone was already tired to keep fighting. We were tending on the floor, waiting for the gray creatures to attack when a small figure with a dark coat and big round ears appeared with a keyblade at his hand.

In a couple of seconds, he had finished with all the nobodies.

Sora stumbled up front, with an amazed face and Goofy and Donald pushed him down to see at the dark figure. Behind them, I stood with my head cocked to the side glancing at them. "Your majesty?" Donald asked -dumbly in my opinion- surprised. The dark figure made a "shhhhhh" sound, silencing at the trio. "You gotta board the train and leave town! The train knows the way." he said as he held out a small munny pouch "Here" he said. Sora extended his hand, took the pouch from the King's hand and glanced at it. While they were glancing at the pouch the King ran away from the Central Station in direction to the Market Street.

"Your majesty..." Donald said while giving a couple of steps in the direction where the king disappeared.

"The king... was that really him?" Asked Sora. I rolled my eyes.

"It coulda been... Yep! I know it was!" Goofy said.

"Now we know he's okay!" Donald said. Then Sora lifted his hand over his chin "The King was locked in the realm of darkness, right?" he asked to Donald and Goofy. "Uh-huh." the later answered. "But we just saw him..." the boy continued, a small "yep" came from Donald "And if the King is here, that means Riku's here!" Sora finished, enthusiastically.

"He's gotta be!" Donald said.

"Well, I'm gonna go look for Riku. Then he and I can go back to the islands together. Kairi's there waiting for us! What are you guys gonna do?" Sora asked as he glanced at Donald and Goofy.

"Gawrsh, Sora. Do ya have to ask?" said Goofy next to Donald, Both showing annoyed faces to Sora. Then Sora glanced at me.

"I made a promise, remember?" I said while smiling "You're going to have to endure with me much longer" Sora started laughing loudly.

"Hey! What's so funny!?" exclaimed Donald, jumping over his place. Sora stopped laughing for a second and pointed at Donald and Goofy's faces "Your face!" he said. Duck and dog looked at each other and then started laughing.

And then we were all laughing together.

"What do ya say, guys? Let's stick together for one more journey." Sora said once the laugh died out. Goofy and Donald nodded at Sora. He chuckled and lifted both arms over the back of his head. "To...where again?"

I chuckled and rolled my eyes "We have a train to board, remember?" Sora blushed lightly and nodded "Oh yeah" he said. Donald sighed and I chuckled again.

"Is he always like that?" I asked the duck. Donald actually nodded his head in response. Sora then turned towards the entrance and with a "C'mon!" he ran inside. Laughing, we went behind him.

As we were walking inside I heard various steps behind us. I turned around and saw Hayner, Pence and Olette running towards us.

"Hey! Wait up!" Hayner said. Sora, Donald and Goofy stopped walking and turned around. "Hey, Sora..." Hayner said, while panting. "What?" asked Sora.

"Nothing... but..." Hayner started.

"We came to see you off. It just seemed like something we oughta do." finished Pence.

"Oh...really? Thanks!" Sora said happily. Then a ringing sound was heard in all the station.

"You should hurry and get your tickets" Olette said. "Right" Sora answered. We all walked towards the ticket seller. Sora took out the munny pouch the king gave him and handed it at the teller. I heard a small gasp and we all turned to see Olette glancing at the pouch.

"What is it?" Donald asked. Olette took out an exact copy of the munny pouch and showed it to us. "They're the same" Goofy said. "Yeah" Olette said, glancing her pouch and Sora's pouch. He does the same and shrug.

"Four tickets, please!" Sora said to the teller, who handed him the tickets shortly after. Sora took the tickets and started walking towards the set of stairs, but stopped after giving two steps. "I can't help feeling like we won't see this town again..." He said.

"Why not?" asked Donald. "You're thinkin' too much." Goofy said. Sora glanced at us, me being at the end. I nodded my head at him "that must be it." I said, trying to reassure him. Sora gave a small smile and said "Yeah, you're right!"

We continued walking until we got to the train's door.

"Okay, let's go!" said Sora. Donald, Goofy and I nodded our heads. "Bye" said Sora to Hayner, Pence and Olette. Donald and Goofy walked inside the train after waving at the other trio. I stood outside for a while longer next to Sora when Hayner talked.

"Hey, Sora. You sure we haven't met before?" Sora got in a thinking stance for a second before answering "Positive. Why do you ask?"

"I dunno." said Hayner, who was with his hand over his chin. He smiled at Sora and He smiled back, until a tear fell down Sora's cheek and everyone got surprised. Instantly, Sora's hand flew towards his face and brushed the tear away. "Huh?" I heard him said. I crossed my arms and glanced at the ground.

It was probably Roxas who was crying.

"You okay?" Olette asked.

"Y-yeah. Don't know where it came from." Sora lifted both hands and slapped his cheeks lightly. Hayner Chuckled and said "Pull it together." I put my hand on his shoulder and patted him. Sora glanced at me for an instant and then turned to the trio. "Right... See ya." he said while waving and entered the train. I looked back at them and smiled.

"Thanks for your help, I'm in debt to you." I said as a thanked them for everything, even if they don't remember that they saved me the day before. The trio gave me curious glances. Hayner scratched the back of his head. "Well... I'm not really sure why, but you're welcome. Come back soon with everyone, 'lright?" he told me with a big smile. I looked at Pence and Olette, who were giving me the same smiles. Once my eyes started stinging I smiled back at them and waved my hand.

And with that, I walked inside the train and stood next to Sora, waving at them as the door closed. The train started moving and I turned around to glance the inside when I saw Donald and Goofy already on one of the seats, watching through the window's train.

"You know..." I heard next to me. I turned to watch Sora, who was holding a blue sphere on his hand and was looking at it "I'm sad." he finished.

"We'll be back." said Donald. "Yeah. We can visit Hayner and those guys again" said Goofy.

"We'll be back soon, you'll see." I said as I walked towards one of the seats and flopped down on it. I glanced back at Sora, who seemed more animated than before. He nodded his head and glanced back at the door's window. I sighed and rested my head on the back of the seat.

Something tells me this will be a long journey.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, for being the first chapter I think it was pretty long, huh? well, it doesn't really matter anymore. So, here's the new chapter! Enjoy, my dear readers.

 _Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts nor any of their characters, They all belong to Square-Enix and Disney. I just own my OC._

* * *

 _A thick fog hung in the air, making it almost impossible to see anything._

 _I was standing in the middle of a clear in the forest. I was small, around 5-6 years approximately. Behind me stood a couple. The lady had long blonde hair and brown eyes, she wasn't very tall and had a slender figure. Next to her stood a short man, just a bit taller than her, and was slightly buff. He had dark brown hair and brown mean eyes and a mustache was over his lips._

 _"D-do ya think she'll come?" she asked him "It's been 6 years since we last saw her after all" She was trembling from head to toe as she looked around nervously "Maybe we should leave..."_

 _"Shut up! I haven't gone this far just to leave with this brat at the end. We don't need another mouth to feed, I've enough of her!" He said while glaring at me and then at the woman "And did ya forget of who we're talkin' 'bout here!? It's Maleficent! The most powerful witch out there! She had her subordinates observing us all these years! We made a deal with her, remember?"_

 _I furrowed my eyebrows and turned to them "Weren't we going to the candy shop, mom? Dad?" I asked, pulling the man's sleeve. He looked at me with hatred and slapped my hand away. "Shut up, brat! Thanks to the heavens I'll not have to see ya stupid face again." he said. I lowered my hand and looked at the floor._

 _The wind howled against the trees as a strong gust passed. My body shivered and I looked frantically from side to side at the scary forms of the naked trees. The fog thickened and suddenly a dark green flame appeared before us. After a second it dissipated and in its place was a tall woman with a long black robe with a purple trim appeared. She had a slightly green-toned skin and bright yellow eyes, shadowed with purple makeup and red lips... But what was more outstanding was a pair of long black horns she wore over her head. She had a long staff with a green orb on the top on one hand and over her shoulder stood a raven with suspicious eyes._

 _"M-Maleficent!" The man said. Said woman scanned the faces of both adults and at the end her eyes landed on me. A devilish smile traced over her lips as she walked closer._

 _"Well, well, well. Here we are, after all these years. Isn't it heartwarming?" She said. She lowered the head of her staff and lifted my chin with it "Look who we have here. Aren't you Alex? My, how big you've got." I pulled my face away and tried to hide behind the man. The witch actually chuckled. "Lovely" I heard her say as the man took me by my wrist and pushed me towards Maleficent._

 _"Here she is! Take her and give us our part of the deal!" The man exclaimed. The witch smiled darkly and took me by my hand. She took a couple of steps back, pulling me with her, and looked with disdain at the couple._

 _"You know, now that I remembered, I never said I would accept your conditions." She said and chuckled. Before the couple could do anything, she lifted her rob and covered us completely in darkness._

 _I saw a faint green light before everything turned silent and then the witch lowered her arm. She stepped aside and showed a large dark hall with stone walls and a blue carpet on the floor. Two sets of stairs were on each side of the hall that lead to the center of the room, where a throne stood._

 _"Maleficent!" I turned my head quickly and saw two short creatures that resembled pigs run towards us. Scared of their appearance, I moved and hide behind the Witch unconsciously. The witch sighed and moved to the side._

 _"Take this child to one of the vacant rooms, then give some food to her. Don't let her leave the room unless I say so, Understood?" She said to them. Both creatures straightened and raised their hands in a salute. "Understood!" they said. Then, she turned to me and smirked. "And you, you're going to obey me from now on. I'll be your new owner and you must do anything I say. I've got great plans and you're included in them. Now, go!" She said before disappearing in green flames._

* * *

"Aleeeex!"

I gasped and my eyes flew open. Sora was in front of me with Donald and Goofy at his sides. Both of his (gloved?) hands were on my shoulders.

"Huh?" was all I thought saying, forgetting completely about my dream. Sora chuckled and lifted his hands from my shoulders.

"You really are a deep sleeper, huh?" He said. Goofy laughed and Donald rolled his eyes "We already have arrived to our destination like... 5 minutes ago I think?"

"We've been trying to wake you up since then!" Goofy said. I felt my cheeks heat in embarrassment and tried to cover it up with a cough.

Really?

5 minutes, Alex?

Rolling my eyes internally I stood up and straightened up. "Alright! Let's go." I said. Sora and Goofy nodded while Donald murmured "finally". I glared at the short duck. I walked towards the door and stopped next to it to wait for the others to go out first. The trio sent glances between them and started walking out of the train.

First Sora.

Then Goofy.

And at the end Donald.

Who I put my foot in front of him before walking out, making him stumble.

The duck rapidly turned his head to me and glared at me for some seconds, then, with a huff, he kept walking.

Chuckling I stepped out of the train to see Sora just a meter away from it, trying hard no to laugh after seeing what had happened. We stared at each other and then he smiled. I returned his smile and then heard movement behind me. Turning around I saw the train disappear enveloped in light. I glanced back at Sora and he let a nervous giggle out "There goes our ride..." he then said.

"Well, it seems that we'll not need it again." I said with a shrug. Sora sighed and turned to look at Goofy and Donald. They were standing in front of a tower "Then, let's go" I said and started walking towards the entrance and Sora followed.

Stopping behind the animals, I saw a tall, chubby figure with peeping between the doors of the tower. Sora walked to the front and stopped with furrowed eyebrows.

"What's goin' on?" Donald asked. The figure laughed maliciously and responded without turning.

"I sent some of my lackeys inside to see if the master of this here tower's as big and tough as they say. Word is, he's a real powerful sorcerer. Which would make him the perfect bodyguard for me. See, it don't matter how tough he is-once he's a Heartless, he'll do as I say!"

Then, Sora, Donald and Goofy alarmed, changed to fighting stances "A Heartless!?" Donald said. I crossed my arms and looked with a lifted eyebrow from the trio to the fat figure.

"That's right. They're those things that come outta the darkness in folks' hearts. Why, with all those Heartless at her side, my dear friend Maleficent is gonna conquer everything! And since I got me a debt to pay, I'm goin' 'round to a bunch of different worlds and buildin' an army of Heartless, special for her. Why am I talkin' to you pipsqueaks anyway? Go on, scram! I'm behind schedule as it is." He said while waving his hand, as if he was sending off a group of dogs.

At hearing the name of Maleficent, I remembered about my dream and my brain put my body in full alarm.

She was a bad person.

And my dreams and what the fatty said proved it.

What more has she done to me while I was with her?

"You oughta find somethin' nicer to do." I heard Goofy said, taking me out of my thoughts. "Says who?" the other said. Turning to them again I saw the figure turn around and surprise showed through his face.

He was... I don't know? Something similar to Goofy, with similar black fur but he was bigger and chubbier. He was using a red and black outfit and a purple armor over his shoulders and a pair of fingerless purple gloves.

"Wha...AAAH! It's you!" He yelled while looking at Goofy and Donald, then he palled after seeing me.

"Pete!" Goody and Donald said. Pete lifted his hand and pointed at me as if he had seen a ghost. Puzzled, the trio turned to me then back at Pete.

"Y-YOU! You're supposed to be dead! What are you doing here!?" I looked at his face. He seemed to know about me but I couldn't remember his face at all. "You know him, Alex?" Sora asked. I glanced at him and shook my head, then glanced back at Pete.

"Do I know you?" I asked "Because I'm sure is the first time I'm seeing you." Pete looked at me dumbfounded. Then he squinted his eyes and scanned me, looking for any trace of a lie. When he understood that I really was telling the truth he started laughing loudly. I glared at him and walked to stand next to the trio "What are you laughing at?" I snarled. He then lifted a hand and made an act of brushing a tear from his eye.

"Ah, nothing, nothing. It's just so funny." I brought out my keyblade and started walking towards him when Sora pulled me back and he and Donald stood in front of me as in covering me.

"What are YOU doing here, anyway!?" Donald yelled. "You do know him, right guys?" Sora said, this time to Goofy and Donald. Goofy, next to me, answered.

"We sure do! Pete's been causin' trouble for ages! His Majesty banished him to another dimension a long time ago. I wonder how he escaped."

Pete laughed darkly "You wanna know how, eh? Well, Maleficent busted me out, that's how! And now your world-no, no, no, all the worlds-are gonna belong to yours truly. Cause Maleficent's gonna help me conquer 'em!"

"Maleficent...huh." Sora said, and he and the duo giggled as if he had said some private joke. Looking at them I lifted one eyebrow, amused.

"What are you laughing at!? Why, Maleficent's power is so great-!"

"She's toast!" Sora said, cutting off Pete. He looked at us dumbly and a "huh?" escaped his mouth "Sorry, but Maleficent can't help ya now." Goofy said. I cocked my head to the said and looked at Pete.

"Whaddaya mean!?" He said, at this Donald snickered. Realization crossed Pete's face and he pointed an accusatory finger to the trio "You! So you're the ones that did it!"

Sora, in a relaxed manner, lifted both arms over his head and crossed them at its back "Well...we mighta had something to do with It." and smiled. Pete shook in fury and shouted angrily.

"Heartless squad! Round up!"

Then, shadowed figures with bright yellow eyes appeared from the floor. Instantly, we adopted fighting stances and Sora and I summoned our keyblades.

Some of the heartless jumped at us and others slid through the floor and attacked from there. Everyone started fighting, Donald using his magic spells, Goofy sending his shield flying to the heartless and Sora and I slashing them with our keyblades. And just like that, the fight stopped soon, with us finishing all those heartless.

Pete trembled in anger "You just wait! Nobody, and I do mean nobody, messes with the mighty Pete!" We turned to him and walked, stopping just a couple of steps before him "So, "mighty" Pete, who lives in this tower, anyway?" Sora said in a mocking tone while pointing at the tower.

"Oh, ya don't know, eh?" He said as he straightened up "well, it's old Yen Sid. 'Course he's probably a Heartless by now!" Donald and Goofy's eyes widened "Master Yen Sid lives here!?" the duck exclaimed, then he ran towards the tower and entered rapidly. "Yen Sid is the King's teacher!" Goofy said to us. I turned to him. "Oooh" I said while nodding, somehow I could understand Donald's urgency to meet him. "Wow, sounds powerful!" Sora said and proceeded to ran to the tower with Goofy behind him.

I stood there with one eyebrow raised, looking at their backs. I shrugged and turned back at Pete who was with his mouth hanging open at seeing at the trio running away, forgetting completely about him. Then he stomped on his place and growled. I chuckled at his childish behavior and he froze up at noticing I was still there. He then glared at me and pointed his chubby finger at me "YOU! Tell those nimrods that they will hear from me soon! And you! Maleficent will know about this!" He said before running away.

Pfft.

What an idiot.

* * *

"Heartless, Heartless, Heartless! Things haven't changed one bit!" Donald said annoyed after we defeated a group of heartless.

A really large group of heartless that appeared since we entered the tower. Since the first floor, through all the way while running upstairs, we encountered many heartless.

"Well, it's a good thing we're on the job, then." Goofy said. Disappointingly, Sora looked at the floor "So the worlds aren't at peace after all?" he then looked at the next door we needed to walk in.

Sighing, I walked to the door and opened it and walked in first, seeing another set of stairs.

"How many stairs are in this freaking tower?" I said "Is as if we're taking stairs to the heaven, good god." I rolled my eyes and started walking up. Behind me Sora laughed while Donald snickered.

While we were already at the middle of the stairs it occurred to me to talk "Well, no more heartless at least-"

And more heartless appeared.

"You had to talk!?" Donald yelled.

Ignoring what the duck said, I concentrated to finish the heartless. The good thing was that they weren't much so we finished pretty quickly and kept walking upstairs, reaching finally -what I hoped- was the last door.

And thanks to the King it was.

The door lead to some kind of office with stars and crescent moon shaped windows. A couple of stands were hanging on the walls with books in it and a chalkboard on one side. On the other side of the room was a desk with an old man sitting behind it. He had long gray hair, thick gray eyebrows and long beard of the same color. He was using a blue robe and a sorcerer's blue hat with yellow stars and crescent moons on it.

Donald and Goofy moved quickly and stood in front of the desk, while Sora and I, in a slower pace, walked behind them. Donald and Goofy bowed lowly to him while Sora looked with interest at the duo and I raised one eyebrow at their movement.

They must respect him a lot to do that... more than the King I would say.

"Master Yen Sid! It's an Honor!" The duck said. The sorcerer's eyes were on the duo and nodded his head in acknowledgement, then he glanced at me and Sora.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." I said. The man nodded his head again and looked at Sora "Hey there!" without thinking I slammed my hand on my face at Sora's greeting "Nice going" I told him. Sora smiled sheepishly at me.

"Sora! Show more respect! At least the other one here had some tact!" Sora scratched the back of his head and I furrowed my eyebrows at Donald "Hey! I have a name, right? A-L-E-X! Got it memorized?" The duck just rolled his eyes.

Stupid duck.

Turning back to the sorcerer I saw him with both of his hands raised, trying to calm everyone. Once he got the attention again he talked.

"So, you are Sora. Now then, have you seen the King yet?" he asked.

"Yes, we did, Master. But we didn't get a chance to talk to him." Goofy said. Yen Sid nodded slowly "Yes...the King has been quite busy of late. Therefore, it would seem that the task of instructing you four falls upon my shoulders. You have a perilous journey ahead of you. You must be well prepared."

"You mean... We have to go on another quest? I was looking forward to finding my friend Riku, so we could go back to the islands." Sora said.

I felt a slight pang in the head at hearing that name somehow. Was it kind of... familiar?

"Yes, I know" responded Yen Sid "However, everything in your journey, Sora, is connected. Whether you will find your way home to the islands... Whether you will return alone or with your friend... And, whether or not the islands will still be there. And the key that connects them all is you, Sora." Sora pointed at himself "I'm... the key?" then, he extended his hand to the front and closed his eyes, summoning the keyblade.

"Chosen wielder of the Keyblade! You are the key that will open the door to light." Yen Sid said. I glanced back at Sora and with a more determined look, he nodded his head. "And you-" Yen Sid continued. Looking back at him saw him looking directly at me. "Your name... Alex, was it?" I nodded my head. By the corner of my eye I saw the trio glancing back and forth between Yen Sid and me.

"Do you carry a keyblade too?" He asked. "Yes, sir." His eyes widened slightly and realization crossed his eyes "I see. I might have heard of you before, other chosen one. This will definitely be our favor!" He said and the trio jumped in enthusiasm next to me. Then, Yen Sid straightened in his seat and Sora, Donald and Goofy immediately did the same.

The sorcerer, with a wave of his hand, made appear a thick book on his desk. He lifted the book and opened it in front of us with swift movements.

"This book contains valuable knowledge you will need for your journey. Study it carefully. Once you have finished, we will speak of the enemies you will surely confront." He finished.

Nodding, all of us loomed our heads over the book and started reading it. After a couple of minutes we finished reading and straightened.

"But wait a sec-how come the Heartless are still running around?" asked Sora. Donald and Goofy nodded their heads, agreeing with the question.

"Your past endeavors did prevent an immense effusion of Heartless from the great darkness; make no mistake about that. However, the Heartless are darkness made real-and darkness lingers yet in every heart. The Heartless are fewer. But while darkness exists in a single heart, it will be difficult to eliminate them" Everyone sighed at this.

"Gawrsh, that must mean...if everybody's heart was full of light, them Heartless'd go away!" Goofy said. Sora and Donald nodded their heads happily.

"But that's impossible." I said before I could stop myself. The trio instantly looked at me. Nervously at being under their stare, I glanced to the floor and gulped loudly "As long as there is light, there will be Darkness..." I said, somehow remembering hearing that same line said by other person. I looked back up and saw the trio's shoulder drop.

"Well, she is right about that." Glancing back at Yen Sid he said this while nodding his head. "But there's nothing to worry about as long as there is light to combat darkness." the sorcerer said, trying to give more hope to the kid and his two companions. Noticing that it actually worked after seeing their eyes lit up he continued "Now, it is time to speak of the enemies that you will encounter."

The sorcerer waved his hand and in one side of the room a projection of Donald appeared, turning after in a heartless creature with yellow eyes. "If one such as you, Donald, yields to the darkness in their heart, they too will become a Heartless. But you know this. The Heartless are always lurking and ever seeking to capture new hearts. Never let your guard down! Now then..." he then waved his hand again and a gray creature appeared next to the dark one.

"A nobody!" I said quickly. Sora glanced at me curiously and Yen Sid nodded his head "At times, if someone with a strong heart and will-be they evil or good-becomes a Heartless, the empty shell they leave behind begins to act with a will of its own-" he made the heartless disappeared "An empty vessel whose heart has been stolen away... A spirit that goes on even as its body fades from existence-for you see, Nobodies do not truly exist at all. Nobodies may seem to have feelings, but this is a ruse-they only pretend to have hearts. You must not be deceived!" Yen Sid said. Sora glanced to the floor sadly "Nobodies... they don't exist..." Yen Sid waved his hand once again and two more nobodies appeared.

"Now then...the being you see before you is known as a Dusk. They are the most common form of nobody. But there are others-some larger, some with frightening and unique powers. Be vigilant! On your journey, you will meet an alarming number of Dusks. They will all attempt to do you harm." The trio nodded their heads at the sorcerer and the projections vanished "Still, they are nothing but empty shells, destined to return to the darkness. But-" and three figures dressed in black appeared before us.

Crossing my arms, I popped my right hip out and stood only on that leg, trying to take a little rest after standing up for so long.

This really was a long talk.

"The beings you see before you now are different. These powerful Nobodies have formed a group called Organization XIII. It commands the lesser Nobodies." Sora, Donald and Goofy took a step back in wariness after seeing the image of the dark figures. "Organization XIII..." Sora said. "While Heartless act on instinct, Nobodies function in a higher manner. They can think and plan. And it seems they are working towards a goal. What that goal is, we do not know. The King sensed the danger, and journeyed forth to fight it. He found the dark realm's Keyblade, and with it, closed the door. Now he's traveling from world to world, fighting the Heartless as he seeks the answer to the riddle of the Nobodies and Organization XIII."

"I already meet one member of the Organization" I said. Sora and the rest gasped and turned to me with surprised faces. "If I remember right his name was Axel. I saw him in Twilight Town and he was trying to take... a friend of mine away with him... He said that someone... his boss sent him and gave orders to annihilate him if it was required." I finished, with a hand over my chin.

Now that I think about it... Axel said that it was Roxas's boss too. Meaning that... Roxas was part of Organization XIII.

Sora's nobody was with the Organization.

But how could Roxas not remember Axel being his best friend and being part of the Organization? If they didn't have hearts... how could they act as if they had one? I know for sure while being with Roxas that his feelings were genuine.

He and Axel had feelings.

I should probably don't say anything about this yet.

"They're dangerous people, you should never be deceived by them. They don't have hearts." Yen Sid said.

Lies.

Roxas had a heart.

Trying not to think too much about it at the time, I pushed those thoughts at the back of my head. Glancing around I noticed that the cloaked figures disappeared. "Then I guess we better go find the King first!" Sora exclaimed. Donald crossed his arms "But where could he be?" he said.

"Well, we'll just have to look for him, isn't it?" I said while giving them a small smile. Sora smiled back and nodded "Yeah. And the King must know where Riku is, 'cause the two of them were together in the realm of darkness when we closed the door. You know, after defeating Ansem." He said, the last said while looking at Donald and Goofy. The duo nodded their heads in agreement.

"So, before you go, you will need more suitable traveling clothes. Those look a bit too small for you." He said, directly at Sora. Said boy looked down and glanced at his outfit "Through there, you'll find three good fairies. If you ask, they'll create for you appropriate garments." Yen Sid said while pointing at a large green doors that was near his desk.

I looked back at Sora.

Indeed, his outfit was a bit small.

"Gawrsh, Sora, you sure are growing fast." Goofy said. Sora kept glancing at his clothes and started pulling the hem of his jacket. "Uh... I guess..."

I giggled at seeing him like that but looked away quickly as he lifted his eyes after hearing me. At this, Sora chuckled and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

He was kinda cute actually.

Saying thanks to Yen Sid, we walked towards the doors entering one by one to the new room, me at last. "Wait" I turned around before stepping out of the room and looked back at the sorcerer "You must not get separated from Sora, other Keyblade bearer. Your role in this will be important for the future." Yen Sid finished.

I nodded my head at him and was dismissed.


End file.
